Hang Out Crisis HunKai Ver
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Seharusnya malam pergantian tahun kali ini Jongin habiskan bersama gadis cantik. Mengajaknya kencan, mengobrol ringan dan kalau boleh, melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan. Tapi kenyataannya ia malah bercinta dengan sahabat prianya di sebuah Love Hotel! "Aku bukan gay Hun!" "Ayolah Jong, melakukan seks dengan pria bukan berarti gay."
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: HunKai/SeKai/HunJong/SeJong**

 **Disclaimer: HunKai bukan milik saya. Hang Out Crisis belongs to Owaru-sensei**

 **Warning: Homosexual/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Absurd**

 **A/N: Ff ini merupakan versi HunKai dari manga Hang Out Crisis dengan beberapa perubahan. Dan ff ini telah dipublish lebih dulu dg judul sama di fandom Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, dua orang bocah SMA kelas dua yang kini tengah bersama tiga orang wanita yang berumur dua kali lebih umur mereka di sebuah room karoke. Oke, oke. Jangan salah paham dulu. Sehun dan Jongin itu bukan pria panggilan apalagi pria yang senang berkencan dengan tante-tante girang demi mendapat uang untuk biaya hidup. Maaf saja, mereka dari keluarga kaya.

Jadi.. tiga wanita itu siapa? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?

Wanita-wanita dewasa itu bukan ibu, bibi, teman ibu atau pun teman bibi mereka. Err, kalian bisa bilang ketiga wanita itu memang teman kencan Sehun dan Jongin malam ini. Tapi itu bukan keinginan si raven dan teman merah mudanya! Mereka telah ditipu mentah-mentah!

Pemuda Kim menatap ngeri tante-tante yang mengerling nakal kepada dirinya. Memaju-majukan bibir berlipstik merah menyala dengan gaya -yang ia pikir- menggoda. Suara false ketiga wanita itu memenuhi room. "Ayo Jonginniee~ bernyanyi bersama kami~" seorang tante berinisial K yang memakai dress merah pendek mengelus pipi tan sedikit gembil milik Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu berjengit dan menjerit dalam hati. Hiiii! Ia menolak dengan halus dan memberi senyum terpaksa. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak pandai menyanyi." Tante K memandang Jongin kecewa tapi kemudian terkikik kecil. "Ahh, tapi aku yakin kau pandai di ranjang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia kembali bernyanyi bersama dua temannya.

Jongin bergidik dan beringsut mendekati Sehun yang duduk di ujung sofa dengan wajah gelap. Sebisa mungkin si surai pink memelankan suara miliknya. "Hun! Aku tidak tahan lagi~ ayo pergi dari sini!" Sehun menatap sahabatnya yang memelas. Dari awal juga Sehun tidak ingin berada dalam keadaan ini, namun ia tidak bisa membatalkan uhuk-kencan-uhuk ini begitu saja dan meninggalkan tante-tante itu. Apalagi ketika salah satu dari mereka langsung menggamit tangannya saat pertama bertemu. Sehun tidak mau menuai keributan okey?

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup."

Mereka kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga wanita itu. Sehun tersenyum gentle dan melembutkan suara baritonnya. "Maaf nona-nona, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. Acara keluarga dadakan."

Setelah mempertahankan senyum palsu mereka sekuat tenaga, menahan emosi dan menjawab serentetan pertanyaan dari ketiga wanita itu, akhirnya mereka bisa pergi. Sehun dan Jongin langsung berlari sekencang mungkin setelah menutup pintu room mereka. Menghasilkan tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan dua pemuda itu.

"Hah, sialan! Chanyeol sialan! Kenapa kau bisa percaya padanya Sehun?!"

Yang ditanya menggaruk kepala kesal. "Masalahnya si brengsek itu pernah mengatur kencan untukku dengan teman-teman model kakaknya! Aku jadi tertipu mentah-mentah!" Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Akan kucabuti satu persatu rambut di kepalanya! Lihat saja nanti!"

Kedua remaja tampan itu kemudian berjalan pelan di tengah keramaian kawasan Seoul. Mereka memang tidak membawa alat transportasi pribadi, menjelang tahun baru begini pasti macet. Belum lagi Seoul memang telah padat terlebih dulu. Mereka kemudian melewati gang remang-remang. Di sana, tidak mengherankan dua pasang mata itu melihat wanita muda cantik yang tengah digoda dan dilecehkan oleh seorang pria baruh baya mabuk dengan kepala botak atas. Kening Jongin berkedut kesal. Jika ia, Prince Charming Kim Jongin saja tidak berhasil tidur dengan wanita cantik malam ini, itu berarti laki-laki tua di depannya juga tidak!

Si merah muda berjalan cepat dan dengan wajah bringas ia tanpa tedeng aling-aling menendang pria tua itu dengan kaki kanan. Membuat sang pria terlempar dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya sampai pingsan. "Rasakan itu bedebah!" Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat aksi brutal itu dan mendekati sahabatnya. Mengacuhkan korban calon pemerkosaan terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tahu Jongin.." Sehun menatap sahabat pecinta anjingnya lekat. "Aku lebih baik bercinta denganmu dari pada tante-tante itu." Jongin tertawa menanggapi gurauan Sehun. "Aku serius, ayo kita ke sana!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah Love Hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Jongin mendengus geli, "hehh, kau berani juga baby Oh~ baiklah." Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sehun. Meninggalkan pria tua mabuk tak sadarkan diri dan gadis yang mematung dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

 **JustanadorbleZerochan**

Jongin masuk ke kamar yang mereka pesan dan langsung melompat ke atas ranjang king size. Ya, mereka benar-benar check in di Love Hotel itu. "Hahh, nyaman sekali." Jongin melirik Sehun yang berada di ambang pintu. Sehun balas melirik Jongin dan melepas jas hitamnya. Menyisakan kaus navy blue dengan kerah v-neck yang melekat pas di tubuh atletis miliknya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di sudut ranjang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jong?" Pemuda Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja tidur, apa lagi?" Kini gantian Sehun yang menaikkan alisnya. "Kau check in di hotel mewah hanya untuk tidur? Jangan lupakan, ini malam tahun baru." Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Kepalanya ia topang menggunakan satu tangan. "Yeah, lalu aku harus apa? Memangnya kau punya usul?"

Sehun menyeringai kecil. Tangan kokohnya terjulur untuk membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans bermerk miliknya. Jongin terbelalak, "o-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah menarik boxer hitamnya sedikit ke bawah dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya.

"Untuk apa kau memperlihatkanku penis setengah bangun itu bodoh?!" Jongin kadang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda pucat itu. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang selalu lain daripada yang lain. "Bukankah kita kemari untuk bercinta. Kau lupa?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos. Yeah polos. Jongin sweatdrop. "Kau bisa menyewa seseorang sialan!" Sehun memajukan sedikit bibir tipisnya. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Jongin menatap ngeri Sehun yang semakin mendekatinya. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja sendiri sialan!" Pemuda Oh itu kemudian terdiam, ia menatap Kim bungsu serius, membuat pinkenette meneguk ludah gugup "A-apa?"

Sehun berdiri di atas ranjang -di hadapan Jongin. Ia menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya ke belakang dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke kantung jeans. Manik kelam nan tajam itu menatap Jongin geli, wajah tampannya menampakkan kesombongan dan keangkuhan tiada tara. "Aku? Seorang Oh Sehun masturbasi? Kau bercanda! Di luar sana banyak sekali wanita yang mengantri ingin memanjakan penisku ini." Jongin menatap datar sahabat tampan-tapi-gilanya itu. Orang waras mana yang berbicara sengak dengan penis setengah ereksi menyembul keluar dari celana mereka yang terbuka?

"Argh! Baik-baik sini kubantu. Handjob saja oke?" Sehun tanpa banyak bunyi berlutut di depan Jongin, menyodorkan penisnya tanpa rasa malu. Dengan ragu-ragu si surai pink mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang penis Sehun. Ugh, rasanya awkward sekali memegang penis orang lain. Jongin perlahan menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil di batang penis sahabatnya yang kini jadi keras sepenuhnya. "Ck, cepatlah keluar!" Jongin menggerutu. "Kau terdengar mesum sekali." Jongin memelototi Sehun, "satu-satunya orang mesum di sini adalah kau!"

Jempolnya bungsu Kim kemudian bergerak untuk mengelus kepala berbentuk jamur itu. Menggesek-gesekan ibu jarinya dengan lubang penis Sehun. "Ahh, kau pandai juga melakukan hal ini." Sehun memuji sahabatnya. "A-aku juga pria bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu." Jongin menatap gugup Sehun yang kini mulai mendesah kecil dengan suaranya yang berat. Wajah berkulit tan itu mulai memerah, bahkan sampai telinga dan leher.

"Hei, wajahmu merah sekali Jongie."

"H-huh?"

Sehun menyibak rambut lembut Jongin dan mengelus belakang telinga si pink. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar. "Hnn, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya aku yang mendapat kenikmatan?" Jongin terbelalak horor. "A-haha, tidak apa-apa Hun. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Tapi Sehun tidak menerima penolakan. Ia bergerak cepat, berlutut di tengah-tengah kaki sahabatnya yang ia buka lebar. Kemudian membuka celana dan boxer merah jambu Jongin, mengeluarkan penis tegang yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Ahn? Sudah kuduga."

"Omong-omong Jong, aku baru tahu kau suka warna pink. Heh, cutie~" Jongin mendelikkan mata sayunya. "Ini hadiah kakakku!" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "terserah." Ia kemudian menggesek-gesek penis mereka berdua. "O-oi S-sehun ah! Berhenti bodoh!"

"Sshh, diam dan nikmati saja puppy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

Wkwk tinggal copas dr ff satunya terus ganti tokoh dan ganti ini itu :u au ah, yang penting berhasil bikin ff HunKai yeay~! *jogetfirebarengJimin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan!: Lemon tidak asem dan abal2! #hiks. Typo(s) tak terkendali karena saya males ngedit! Dan sekali lagi, ini cuman copas dr ff satunya ^w^);**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hu-umphh S-sehun berhenti!"

Jongin mencoba menjauhkan tangan-tangan nakal Sehun yang kini mengoleskan lube pada kejantanan mereka berdua. Memudahkan dua benda itu untuk saling bergesekan. Tapi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu terus menampik tangannya.

'Apa yang sedang kami lakukan?!'

Jongin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan kedua bola coklat muda itu menatap sayu penisnya dengan penis Sehun yang saling bersentuhan. Ia melenguh pelan ketika Sehun mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Jongin sungguh malu akan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini?! Tapi..

'Tapi ini nikmat sekali!'

"Ah! I-itu.."

Sehun menyeringai tipis, "hn? Di sini?"

Pingkenette kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal dengan mata terpejam. Sial. It feels so good! Tangan berselimut kulit tan itupun tanpa sadar terulur untuk menggenggam penisnya beserta milik Sehun. Mengocok dua organ intim itu dengan keras. Si raven membiarkan tangan temannya bekerja, ia kemudian menyingkap kaos putih Jongin sampai ke dada bagian atas. Memperlihatkan dua puting kemerahan yang tegang dan seolah-olah menggoda untuk dihisap.

Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima 'godaan' itu. Ia memajukan wajahnya sampai berada tepat di depan dada Jongin. Lidahnya yang lihai kemudian terjulur dan menjilat kecil puting kanan si merah muda.

"Angh!" Jongin terlonjak dan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "A-apa apaan kau?" Sehun menjauhkan sebentar wajahnya, "aku menyingkap bajumu. Kau ingin berada di sini dengan pakaian bernoda sperma?" Bungsu Kim merah padam. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Maksudku kenapa kau menjilat putingku? Aku bukan wanita, bodoh!"

Sehun menyentil bola kembar milik partner in crimenya, membuat pemuda itu memekik. "Aku takkan lupa kalau kau itu pria, hitam." Ia pun kembali menjilat-jilat puting Jongin, menggigit-gigit kecil lalu mengemut benda sebesar biji jagung itu. Jongin bergerak-gerak liar. "Hey, berhenti bergerak seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ulat nangka!"

Jongin mendelik, ulat nangka?!"diam kau!"

Gerakan mereka berdua semakin cepat, dan Sehun terpaksa berhenti mengerjai puting Jongin saat merasa akan mencapai puncak. Tangan Jongin kembali mengocok kejantanan mereka.

"Ahh!"

Croot!

Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan di atas perut kotak-kotak setengah jadi milik Jongin dan sedikit mengotori dada juga tangan si pink. Oh dan Kim terdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing, menikmati pasca-orgasme.

Tud

Srett

"Oi! Kau bertindak terlalu jauh!"

Jongin refleks menendang perut Sehun ketika ia merasa benda paling selatan yang melekat di antara kedua kaki si raven menyentuh lubang analnya yang masih tertutup celana. Tapi dengan gerak refleks yang tidak kalah dari Jongin, Sehun berhasil menangkap kaki tan itu sebelum mengenai perutnya. "Ayolah Kkamjong~" Jongin menggeleng keras. "T-tidak!" Sehun memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukan 'hal kotor' bersamaku?"

HAH?!

Kening Jongin berkedut. "T-tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Sehun masih tersenyum, matanya seolah berkata 'kau benar-benar yakin?' Jongin memerah, "w-well, meskipun dengan pemuda tampan seperti dirimu.. i-it's still bad.. right? Maksudku, jika kita melakukan hal ini, bukankah itu berarti kita gay?"

Sehun memegang dagu Jongin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua sampai berjarak sekitar dua puluh senti. "Quit over thinking things! Dua pria melakukan seks tidak membuat mereka gay." Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba menarik jeans dan boxer si pink sekaligus. Jongin mencoba menghentikannya tapi sayang, kedua kain itu telah melorot sampai lutut. "Sial!" Jongin bersikeras, "tapi tak ada pria normal yang melakukan hal 'itu' dengan sesama jenisnya!" Sehun tidak mau kalah. "Tentu saja ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"..."

Jongin memberi Sehun tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Benar-benar. "Aku menyesal telah bertanya." Bak setan yang ingin menyeret manusia ke jalan yang salah, Sehun masih saja gencar menghasut si pink. "C'mon! We're just doing something that feels good, Jong." si Kim menyembur, "feels good?! Aku akan berada dalam kesakitan! Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku yang akan dimasuki?!"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Menurutnya itu tak perlu dijawab karena terlihat jelas sekali. Keh, tentu saja ia yang akan berada di atas dalam hubungan ini. Oh Sehun tak pernah berada di bawah, tapi ia mem-ba-wa-hi! "Kesakitan? Kau pikir siapa yang akan melakukan seks denganmu?" Sehun memasukkan telunjuk kirinya yang telah dilumuri lube tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Pemuda Kim itu menahan napas ketika merasa benda asing menerobos lubangnya. Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku selalu berlaku gentle dengan 'wanita', Jonginnie." Jongin mendesis ketika Sehun menambahkan jari tengahnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit, hanya aneh. Entah ini karena Sehun yang terlalu pro atau jangan-jangan lubangnya jauh lebih elastis dari yang ia duga selama ini?

=,=a

Jongin merasa uap panas menguar dari wajahnya. Jemari Sehun yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk memerintah orang-orang kini berada di dalamnya. Menggesek bagian dalam lubangnya. "Angh!" Manik hazelnut melebar, "ah- a-apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Sehun bersiul senang. "Did I hit a good spot? Ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

Blush

"T-tidak, tidak juga."

"Hehh.." Sehun menambahkan jari manisnya. Kini ketiga jari Sehun bergerak keluar-masuk dan melebarkan lubang anal si pink, menyentuh prostat pemuda itu berkali-kali. "Hidup itu penuh dengan pengalaman Jongin. Sebisa mungkin kau harus mencoba banyak hal." Sehun mengambil sebungkus kondom rasa permen karet dari kantong jeansnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengarahkan kondom itu ke mulutnya untuk menggigit plastik yang membungkus. Dengan cekatan si raven berhasil memasang alat kontrasepsi itu hanya dengan satu tangan dan tak lupa melapisinya dengan lube. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia mempersiapkan lubang Jongin. "Itu sebabnya aku membuat 'Do Something Club'. Jika kau penasaran, lakukan saja."

Jongin menatap ragu Sehun yang tengah mengeluarkan jarinya. Ugh, bagian bawahnya terasa kosong. "Wow, lubangmu mengedip padaku."

Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan?!" Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "jadi bagaimana?" Pinkenette menggigit bibir bawah. "W-well, untuk kali ini saja- hei!"

Sehu segera mendudukan Jongin di atas pangkuannya, membuat punggung bungsu Kim bersandar pada dadanya. Ia kemudian memposisikan penisnya yang berukuran hampir sembilan inci itu ke depan lubang Jongin. Memasukkan aset berharga itu secara perlahan. "Uhh.. I-I think we should stop." Nafas Jongin semakin cepat saat Sehun memasukinya semakin dalam. "Stop?"

Thrust!

"Anghh!"

Jongin terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat Sehun menghantam prostatnya keras. "Hyaahh- ah! S-sehh nhh.." Sehun menggigit-gigit cuping telinga Jongin pelan. "Bukankah ini lucu, Jongin-sshi?"

Thrust!

"Kau seharusnya bertemu dengan gadis manis malam ini dan membawanya ke rumah. Ugh, sempiit!"

Thrust!

Thrust!

"Nyahhh~ anghh!"

"You were supposed to fuck her and end the year with a bang!"

Warna merah kini tak hanya menghinggapi wajah Jongin, namun menjalar sampai ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa nikmat juga kesal. Sehun brengsek! Tak ada yang memperlakukan Kim seperti ini!

"Same goes for you! Ugh! Cumming all over a guys chest, ha-nnhahh.. t-thrusting into a mans s-ahh so viciously! Ngahh~ Sehun-sshi kau patetik!"

Ctak!

Persimpangan siku-siku imajiner tercetak tebal di kening pucat Sehun. Begitu rupanya. Ia takkan kalah dalam permainan ini!

Sehun merubah posisi mereka. Ia merebahkan Jongin ke atas kasur dengan kasar setelah mencabut penisnya begitu saja. Tangan kokohnya merentangkan kedua kaki Jongin sebelum kemudian kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak.

"Bagaimana rasanya bahwa penis dari laki-laki patetik inilah yang membawamu menuju kenikmatan hah?"

Thrust!

"Mengangkangkan kakimu dengan lebar, menatap laki-laki yang berada di atasmu.. Hn? How's it feel seeing things from a girls point of view, sweatheart?" Sehun tersenyum kemenangan, apalagi ketika ia melihat Jongin bertambah kesal. Mampus! Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Oh! Apalagi mengatai kasta atas seperti mereka patetik! Seharusnya Jongin bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan hal ini dengannya.

Jongin membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang terdampar di darat. "K-kau! Tunggu saja sialan! Aku akan menghajar bokong teposmu itu dengan milikku sampai kau menangis! Dasar vampir jejadian!"

"Hoo~ benarkah~?"

!

"You Asshole! Take this!"

Squeeze

"Guh!"

Kini giliran manik kelam itu yang terbuka lebar. Ha! Rasakan Oh!

"Yes! Aku akan mencengkram kejantananmu itu dengan keras! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar!"

Sehun kembali merubah posisi mereka, kali ini dengan doggy style. Jongin mengerang kesakitan karena Sehun membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Si pink bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua lengannya. Sehun mencengkram pinggulnya dengan kencang. Jongin yakin itu akan berbekas selama beberapa hari.

"Terima ini hitam!"

"Ahh! Ha-nggh! P-pelanhh ah pelan Sehunh ugnhh~"

Jongin merasa pandangannya memutih ketika Sehu semakin brutal menggenjot lubang analnya. Lubang kecil itu sekarang melebar seukuran dengan diameter penis Sehun yang besar. Buah zakar Pemuda Oh menampar pantat dan permukaan lubangnya yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak, ditambah penisnya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat dan keras, menciptakan bunyi peraduan daging dengan daging yang oh-so-lewd.

"Angghh.. Sehunnie! Terus- ohh yah disitu! Ngahh nmmhh~"

"Keh, slut!"

Desahan dan suara napas kedua pemuda itu menggema di sepenjuru kamar hotel. Aroma seks pekat bercampur dengan udara kamar. Mereka tenggelam dalam euphoria. Keringat membanjiri kulit, membuat tubuh mereka mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya lampu. Entah sejak kapan Jongin telanjang bulat sedangkan Sehun bertelanjang dada. Pakaian mereka berserakan di bawah ranjang. Terlempar asal di sana-sini.

"Ah-aku hampir sampai Hun!"

Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya berbeda arah dengan Sehun. Membuat penis besar yang bersarang di rektumnya menusuk semakin dalam dan keras. Perutnya mengejang dan tak lama kemudian cairan kental itu keluar dari lubang penisnya. Posisi pantatnya yang menungging membuat semburan sperma itu mengenai perut dan wajahnya, juga bed cover di bawah tubuhnya.

"Shit! Terlalu sempit angh!"

Sehun menggeram nikmat ketika anus Jongin berkontraksi dan semakin memijat penisnya yang berkedut. Sial. Seharusnya Sehun tidak memakai pengaman. Bersentuhan langsung dengan dinding rektum Jongin yang sensitif tentu akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Ahh.."

Kedua obsidian itu terpejam ketika hasratnya keluar. Harus Sehun akui, itu adalah salah satu orgasme terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahut-sahutan di ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa hening.

Thrust!

Smirk

"Jangan kau pikir satu ronde cukup untukku, Kkam-Jong-ie."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan horor. Oke, ia lebih baik terjebak bersama makhluk-makhkul astral tak jelas bentuk dan gender itu di sebuah rumah tua ketimbang bersama raja mereka di kamar hotel terkutuk ini!

"Jangan! Ah- bedebah! Nyahhh~!"

Hah, malam tahun baru kali ini terasa panjang sekali untuk bungsu Kim satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mau lanjut lagi?

Oya, buat reader yg bilang kalo karakteristik HunKai masih mirip SasuNaru, itu emang sengaja xD! Kan Warna kulit mereka mirip, terus di sini saya pake hairstyle Sehun yg wrn hitam gara2 liat EXO pas MAMA 2016 di tv *maklumfansgapunyamodal* gila! Jiwa HunKai shipper saya langsung keluar! Sampe mesti gigit2 guling biar ga kedengeran tereakannya hehe. Sehun daddy gantengg sekalehh ahh! Dan knp mereka deket2 gitu sih X3 #dibekemmommyJongin

Riview! Berikan diriku riview yang lezat itu~~~ *riviewvora* #=_=


End file.
